fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie/scenariusz
Major Monogram i Dundersztyc w tym odcinku prowadzą razem program, podczas którego wyświetlono 10 najlepszych piosenek z 1 sezonu wybranych przez widzów. Ale Dundersztyc i dzisiaj ma szatański plan. Część I Komentator: Panie i panowie, na żywo z naszego studia znajdującego się w umiarkowanie interesującym mieście nadajemy... Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie! Oto nasi prowadzący! Stojący po przeciwnych stronach moralnej i etycznej barykady! Dr Heinz Dundersztyc i Major Francis Monogram! (Dun i Major przybijają piątkę.) Major Monogram: Witamy was kochani! Dundersztyc: Tak jak widzicie, nie zawsze znęcam się nad... ej-ej albo zmieńmy temat. (Do Majora) Powiedz, ty masz na imię Francis? Major Monogram: Tak! Pisane przez "c". Dundersztyc: Skoro tak, to powinno być Francis ("ć"). Major Monogram: Nie! To F-R-A-N-C-I-S, tak szczelinowo-zębowo. Dundersztyc: Francis. Major Monogram: Tak! No, nie ważne. Nie będziemy rozmawiać o imionach, tylko o piosenkach. Dzieciaki z całego świata głosowały na ulubioną piosenkę z serialu, tak?! Teraz zrobimy odliczanie! Zaczynamy od dziesiątki! Gotowy dr D? Dundersztyc: Fran-Francis-Franek, tak jestem gotów. Major Monogram: Ach... dlatego wszyscy mówią do mnie po prostu "Majorze". (Pierwszy klip - piosenka Gotuj się na Bettys) Masz walić w bębny Betty Bongos, Na basie Betty musisz grać, Z tym rytmem czujesz Betty, Że dziś na wiele ciebie stać! Rzucaj nudny w bagaż! Ruszaj z Missi, Tink i Crash! Bo autobus (bo autobus) wyrusza ... W autobusie Bettys masz (masz) (x2)! Gotuj się na Bettys! Gotuj się na Bettys! Przygotuj się na Bettys! Gotuj się na Bettys (Gotuj się na Bettys)! Przygotuj się na Bettys! Gotuj się na Bettys! Dziś na wiele Ciebie stać (dzisiaj Ciebie stać)! Przygotuj się na Bettys! One pragną dziś wiele ci dać! Stefa: Jak myślisz, co twoi bracia teraz robią? Fretka: W nosie to mam. (Koniec klipu) Major Monogram: No i, jak znajdujesz ten utwór, doktorku? Dundersztyc: Mocno za głośny! Dzisiejsza młodzież to tylko te rocki i rock and rolle. Major Monogram: No dobra, teraz zapodamy numerek mocno jadący old schoolem! Dundersztyc: Ty wiesz co ja myślę o języku młodzieży? Średnio wypada w starczych ustach. Major Monogram: Ach... utwór nr 9. Dundersztyc: Ja ci tylko chcę pomóc. (Drugi klip - piosenka "Królowa Marsjan") Fretka: Właśnie tak! O to chodzi! Samotności miałam dość, chciałam miło spędzić dzień. Od przyjaciół dostałam w kość, więc po nowych wybrałam się! Królową Marsjan jestem tu, przynajmniej lubią mnie! Wystarczył jeden mały krok przez teleport i znów śmieję się! Koronę daliście mi, no i wszyscy kochacie mnie. Nie powiem, trochę mnie to dziwi, gdyż wcale nie rozumiemy się! Królową Marsjan jestem tu, przynajmniej lubią mnie! Wystarczył jeden mały krok przez teleport i znów śmieję się! Fineasz: Juhu! Jedźmy za tą piosenką! (Koniec klipu) Major Monogram: Przyszła tu do mnie Cindy. Wesoła dziewczynka z chorobą dłoni, która... Irving: (Wypycha Cindy.) Fineasz i Ferb rządzą! Whoooo...! Major Monogram: No nic. Oddam może głos memu partnerowi w zbrodni... to.. znaczy po prostu partnerowi. Jeżeli chodzi o zbrodnie to tylko on! Carl, kto mi te teksty pisze? Carl: Jak to? Agent M. (Na maszynie do pisania pisze Agent małpa.) Dundersztyc: A to, co to ma być, co? On jeszcze pisze na maszynie. Kto teraz jeszcze pisze na maszynie? Co to jest, osiemdziesiąty siódmy rok, czy co? Major Monogram: No więc... Dundersztyc: Większość dzieciaków pewnie w życiu na oczy nie widziała takiego urządzenia. Major Monogram: Musimy ciąć koszta. Dundersztyc: I kupujemy antyczne machiny, tak? Major Monogram: Chodźmy dalej! Numer 8! Puścić taśmę! Dundersztyc: Proszę, czyli mamy taśmę! To i tak lepiej, niż pacynki, albo jakiś teatrzyk cieni. (Klip trzeci - piosenka "Nie czuję rytmu") Fineasz: Niby stracił pan poczucie rytmu, a ja jednak inne zdanie mam. Stempel: bum, książka: tuf i już mamy niezły groove, więc poczucie rytmu nadal pan ma. Swampy: Bladego pojęcia nie mam o czym mówicie, poczucie rytmu mam jak ten blat. Spotkało mnie w życiu nieszczęście, nie chcę by usłyszał znów o mnie świat. Całkiem miły mam tutaj etacik, i mogę czytać ile chcę. W koło same babcie, dywan stary i regały, to bibliotekarza życie jest! Kobieta: Cii! Swampy: Bo już nie czuję rytmu. Już nie czuję rytmu. Już nie czuję rytmu. Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Żartuje pan, tak, to, to jakiś żart? Czy nie widzi pan, co tu dzieje się? Odjazdowy beat wszystkich porywa w mig, pana to zasługa w tym jest. Swampy: Wydaje mi się, że nie słuchałeś, powtórzyć muszę jeszcze raz. Nie umiem grać i nie ma co się śmiać, powtarzam wam, tracicie czas! Nie chcę bluzek z moim zdjęciem, na sam widok ich już mnie mdli. Choćby wzywał mnie tłum, to zostanę tu, bo gwiazdą rocka nie chcę już być! Bo nie czuję rytmu! Już nie czuję rytmu! Nie czuję rytmu! Nie czuję rytmu! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Dla mnie właśnie to rytm! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Oni też czują rytm! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Ale zapodajesz czad, funkowy bicior! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Ale czujesz beat! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Zobacz, wszyscy łapią go w mig! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Już pora porwać rockiem nowe pokolenie! Czytelnicy: Nowe pokolenie! Swampy i Fineasz: Porwać rockiem nowe pokolenie! Swampy: Bo już nie czuję rytmu! Kobieta: Ach. Idź już może po ten zespół... Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Hej! Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Właśnie! Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Słuchajcie tego! Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Woohoo!! Jej! : Hej! Znów czuję rytm! (Koniec klipu) Dundersztyc: No dobra, słuchajcie. Wiadomo, że nie przyszedłbym do programu bez niczego. Przyniosłem więc coś, co wszystkim nam sprawi radość. Drżyjcie, bo oto przed wami Muzuczno-Klipo-Programator! Bo wiecie, jak byłem małym chłopcem, to rodzice nie pozwalali mi oglądać stacji muzy... Major Monogram: Gramy! Nie mamy czasu na ckliwe historie dygresyjne! Dundersztyc: A na ckliwe historie francisyjne to może mamy? Major Monogram: Daj spokój, to przecież nawet nie ma sensu. Dundersztyc: (Siedzi w Monster Tracku.) Nie musi mieć! Grunt, że mam bikfuta! Juhu...! Major Monogram: Dajcie klip numer... Dundersztyc: (Przejeżdża przed Majorem.) Numer siedem! Major Monogram: Aj! Musiałeś po stopie? (Klip nr 7 - piosenka "Masz urodziny") Fretka: Masz urodziny. Dzięki mamo, że ty kochasz mnie. Fineasz: Fajna ta piosenka. Fretka: I dzięki za posiłki, ja wiem, że trochę jestem nerwowa. Fineasz: No chodź!'' '' Fretka: Ale co mam w sercu wyznać chcę. Fineasz, Ferb: Szubi du, szubi du... Fretka: Czasem drażni mnie świat, bo mam nie wiele lat. Przyrzekam tobie, dla ciebie wszystko ja zrobię! Gdy moi bracia mnie wkurzają, tym co bez przerwy wyprawiają, ja z tej wściekłości krzyczeć chcę, ty nie złościsz się, nie! Fineasz, Ferb: Ty nie złościsz się, nie... Fretka: Bo jaką jestem mnie kochać chcesz, ja ciebie kocham też. (Koniec klipu) Dundersztyc: Hehe, biedny Francisek, nie wie, że to jest coś więcej niż tylko Muzyczno-Klipo-Programator. To tak naprawdę Klipo-Umysło-Mimo-Wolo-Kontorlator! Hehe...! O-och, cześć. Znaczy nie, bo to, miałem na myśli, Mimo-Żongloro-Aligator, och. Z resztą zobaczcie. (Widać żonglera, mima i aligatora.) Myślicie, że chcę was oszukać? To nic! Puszczamy wam szósteczkę! (Klip numer nr 6 - piosenka ''To zimne dranie") '' Linda: Fretka, czyżbyś znowu kombinowała coś z porami? Fretka: Tak, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym co robią chłopaki. Linda: A co mianowicie? Fretka: Ci dwaj wiecznie coś kombinują I szarpią moje biedne nerwy, Bo karzącej twoje ręce Wymykają się bez przerwy To zimne dranie! Chociaż zawsze udają, że oni to nigdy i nic Vivian: Zapodawaj Fretka, zapodawaj! Fretka: To zimne dranie! Ujmę to w ten sposób, mamo, Niewinność ich to na wodę pic. Kolejkę zbudowali, I plażę mieli raz. Pędzili miastem bydło, Coś knują cały czas. W muzeum było tak, że w przeszłość mnie wysłali I choć mieli roboty giganty Ty mówisz, że są mali. To zimne dranie! W tym domu codziennie na jakiś narażam się stres To zimne dranie! Wszyscy razem! Chórek: Lepszy już jest wcielony bies! Aniołki zgrywać chcą, lecz mamo uwierz mi to tylko pozory ci chłopcy są źli Przez tych dwóch drani Ja czuję się jakby Po głowie przejechał mi TIR. Nie kłamię! O nie! To zimne dranie! Wszyscy razem! Chórek: Lepszy już jest wcielony bies! Fretka: Stale to powtarzam Chórek: Lepszy już jest wcielony bies! Fretka: To zimne draaanie Małe dranie dwa! (Koniec klipu) Major Monogram: I taką nutę to ja rozumiem! Już wiem, jaki sobie dzwonek ustawić w komórce. A teraz kochani, mam dla was niebagatelną niespodziankę. To nasz specjalny gość. wiecie jaka melodia go nakręca. Widownia: Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bah, doo-bee doo-bee doo-bah! Major Monogram: tak jest, to jest Pan Pepe, P2, lub jak ja zwykłem mówić Agent P. (Pepe wpada przez okno.) (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb znowu pracują nad maszyną.) Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Ferb: Obecnie występuje gościnnie w programie rozrywkowym. Fineasz: Hm...? No to fajnie! (Z powrotem w studio.) Major Monogram: Zatem Agencie P. Podziel się z naszymi widzami swą refleksją na temat obejrzanych klipów. (Pepe terkocze.) Cóż, miło, że wpadłeś. (Pepe wyskakuje przez okno.) To zdecydowanie ułatwi nam odbiór kolejnego klipu muzycznego, który dzięki waszym głosom znalazł się na miejscu 5. (Klip nr 5 - piosenka "Wiewióry w gaciach") Raper 1: Każdy mój ziomal zapodaje tak jak ja! Fretka: AAAA! AAAA! Wiewióry w gaciach mam! Raper 1: Rusza się jakby miała wiewióry w gaciach. '' '''Fretka': Wiewióry w gaciach mam! Raper 1: Powiedz mi proszę czemu skaczesz tak? Śpiewacy w tle: W gaciach wredne wiewióry mam! Raper 1: Kochają one orzechów smak. Śpiewacy w tle: W gaciach wredne wiewióry mam! Raper 1: Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry ze dwie to tańczyć jak ja też nauczysz się! Chcesz to mogę ci lekcji parę dać! Chcesz to mogę ci lekcji pare... Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry jak ja! Raper 2: Gdy na spacer z psem nie masz sił. Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź wiewióry w gacie jak my! Raper 1: Gdy nauczyciel stawia z minusem trzy. Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź wiewióry sobie jak my! Raper 2: A gdy wyskoczy Ci na czole pryszcz. Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź wiewióry sobie jak my! Raper 1: Albo gdy z okien wylatuje kit! Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź wiewióry sobie jak my! Fretka: Wyjmijcie mi je! Raper 1: Chcesz to mogę Ci lekcji parę dać! Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry jak ja! Raper 1: Chcesz to mogę Ci lekcji parę... Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry jak ja! Raper 1: Powiedz kochana, skąd znasz ten krok? Śpiewacy w tle: W gaciach wredne wiewióry mam! Raper 1: Ja bym to musiał chyba ćwiczyć z rok! Śpiewacy w tle: W gaciach wredne wiewióry mam! Raper 1: Nawet francuz tańczy tak! Śpiewacy w tle: Załóż czapkę i historyczny frak! Raper 1: Kolor fioletowy nie jest aż tak zły! Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry jak my! Raper 1: Chcesz to mogę ci lekcji parę dać! Fretka: Wiewióry! Wiewióry! Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry jak my! Raper 1/2: Chcesz to mogę ci lekcji parę dać, to trzeba znać...! Trzeba się położyć żeby móc wstać! Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry jak my! Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry jak my! Raper 1: Gdy kieszenie masz puste, weź stówki trzy! Fretka: Wiewióry! Wiewióry! Raper 2: Jeśli łysy masz łeb, włosy sobie wszczep! Raper 2: Jeśli z misiem walczysz, to będzie bolało!! Raper 1: Gdy balkonik masz, to w tenisa grasz! Zamiast zrzędzić i pod ścianą stać, Raper 1/2: to wiewióry sobie wsadź! (Koniec klipu) Dundersztyc: Tylko nigdzie nie idźcie, po przerwie wyświetlimy finałową czwórkę. (Pokazuje trzy palce, a następnie się poprawia i pokazuje wszystkie cztery.) Oraz teledysk specjalny, który zniewoli wasze umysły tu na tej sali, teraz! Ehahaha! Ech, znaczy-e... Dawał mi łysy tutaj salaterał. (Wyjmuje salaterkę.) Srebrna salaterka! Po rozwodzie żona mi sprezentowała. Tak, tak moje panie, jestem wolny i do wzięcia. Część II Dundersztyc: (do Majora) Co ty, tobie za to płacą. Ja tu siedzę w ramach robót społecznych. Mam wyrobić 200 godzin! Major Monogram: Wiesz, że odcinek trwa 20 minut. Dundersztyc: To co! To mam to zrobić 600 razy? Major Monogram: Och, wracamy na wizję! Wyświetlamy dziś najlepsze klipy z pierwszego sezonu Fineasza i Ferba wybrane przez was! Telewidzów! Dundersztyc: Nie ma to tamto, stawiasz mi obiad. Major Monogram: To co? Dajemy numer, który zwykłem nazywać - czwartym. (Klip nr 4 - piosenka "Młodsi bracia") Fretka: Nawet mi ich trochę brak. Jest miedzy nami jakaś więź, której chyba nie zauważyłam do tej pory. Stefa: Mój braciszku Pojawiłeś się pewnego dnia. I wieść znów przyszła, że nowego brata mam. Nawet gdy złościcie mnie, Mogę mówić o was.. Młodsi bracia, a choć młodsi, to rodziną zwiemy się. Nawet gdy mi z wami czasem źle. Mogę mówić o was... Młodsi bracia, a choć młodsi to rodziną zwiemy się. Młodsi bracia... Młodsi bracia... Młodsi bracia... Fretka: E Stefa, ta piosenka trochę mnie zdołowała. (Koniec klipu) Major Monogram: Fenomenalne. Gdybym nosił skarpety, to by mi spadły z hukiem. Dundersztyc: Jak to, nie nosisz skarpet? Major Monogram: No, no teraz akurat nie. Carl, jak tam moje skarpety? Carl: (Suszy skarpety Majora.) Już niedługo, moment! Major Monogram: A tymczasem, puszczamy klip numer 3. (Klip nr 3 - piosenka "Jesteś skończony") Vanessa: Widzę wszystko co wyprawiasz, Ty mnie za naiwną masz, Lecz gdy cię złapię To z kłopotów sprawę sobie zdasz. Fretka: Według niej dramatyzuję, Ale to w końcu wyda się, Bo gdy zobaczy co ty robisz, Byś przestał zmusi łatwo cię, Bo ty Vanessa i Fretka: Może myślisz, że wygrana tuż, Ale ja obiecuję, że cię wydam już. O tak! Dopadnę (tak!), dopadnę! (tak!) Mimo twej obrony będziesz skończony! (Potwór!) Fretka: Nie zamierzam cię ukarać, lecz Ona poznać ma prawdę Fretka i Vanessa: I zrozumieć, Że dowody są, to jasna rzecz. Skończony! (Potwór!) Vanessa: Ona prawdę wreszcie poznać ma! Fretka i Vanessa: Tak się stanie gdy zrozumie to, Że rację miałam zawsze ja! Skończony! Fretka i Vanessa: zaraz policjantki dwie W dziką akcję włączą się. Twe kłamstwa już pokrywa kurz, Mówimy kłamstwom "nie". Nie przeraża nas twój głos, Więc rzucamy tobie w nos Vanessa: Takie słowo co Fretka: (takie słowo co) Vanessa: Kochamy bo Fretka: (kochamy bo) Fretka i Vanessa: W nim jest taka treść: Jesteś skończony! (Potwór!) Fretka: Nie zamierzam cię ukarać, lecz Ona poznać ma prawdę Fretka i Vanessa: I zrozumieć, Że dowody są, to jasna rzecz. Skończony! (Potwór!) Vanessa: Ona prawdę wreszcie poznać ma! Fretka i Vanessa: Tak się stanie gdy zrozumie to, Że rację miałam zawsze ja! Skończony! (Koniec klipu) Major Monogram: (Podchodzi do Dundersztyca, który grzebie przy inatorze.) Przewyborne wprost! Ej Dundersztyc, właściwie to nad czym ty pracujesz? Dundersztyc: Nad twoją klęską! (Opuszcza klatkę na Majora.) Major Monogram: Niech to! Kugiel Mogiel! Carl, ściągnij Agenta P! Carl: Jest w poczekalni, zaraz będzie! Major Monogram: Aha! To nie ma się czym przejmować. Czekając na niego, puścimy wam klip numer dwa! (Klip nr 2 - piosenka "Plaża") Tancerz hula: Niech żyje królowa Bahini! Fretka: Nie to niemożliwe! Ferb: Dzisiaj wam chętnie coś opowiem! Bo to się właśnie rodzi teraz w mojej głowie! Bracie, powiedz mi co dzisiaj robić chcesz. Tancerze: Chcesz! Ferb: A ja myślę, że ty dobrze wiesz! Z góry słońce rzuca blask i grzeje nim nas, Trzeba znów grzecznie stać, deski w dłonie brać. Bo plaża to plac zabaw nasz. Tu jest wszystko na co ty ochotę masz Tu znajdą się szatnie dwie i się tu z kokosa je, a za jeden żeton można długo grać. I nieźle się tu czujesz, lubisz to surfujesz, słoną wodą plujesz, no i nie jest źle! No, bo plaża to plac zabaw nasz. Tu jest wszystko na co ty ochotę masz. No, bo plaża to plac zabaw nasz. Gdy wszytko z siebie dasz, wtedy z nami grasz! (Koniec klipu) Dundersztyc: (Szatański śmiech) Ach, i co teraz? Triumf absolutny jest na wyciągnięcie ręki! Teraz wszystkich zahipnotyzuję i wykorzystam klip sprokurowany specjalnie w celu wsiąknięcia wasze głowy na zawsze! (Uruchamia inator.) (Hipnotyzujący klip z inatora - "Rolady dwie") Dundersztyc: Rolady dwie, macie robić co chcę! Uuu uuu! Rolady dwie, macie robić co chcę! Uuu uuu! Major Monogram: Nie!! Dundersztyc: Rolady dwie, macie robić co chcę! Uuu uuu! Rolady dwie, macie robić co chcę! Uuu uuu! Widownia mechanicznym głosem: Rolady dwie, mamy robić co chcę! Uuu uuu! Dundersztyc: Rolady dwie, macie robić co chcę! (Pepe wpada przez okno.) Monogram: Agencie P, zatkaj uszy! Słyszysz? Nie słysz tego! Rolady dwie, macie robić co chcę! Rolady dwie, macie robić co chcę! Rola... (Pepe nacisnął guzik wyjmujący płytę z odtwarzacza.) Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Wracaj tam już! (Wciska płytę z powrotem, ale znowu wychodzi i tak kilka razy.) Ej, dlaczego to...? (Pepe nadal wciska ten sam guzik.) Co?! Pan Dziobak!? Ze wszystkich ziemnowodnych stekowców jakie znam, ty jesteś niewątpliwie najbezczelniejszy! (Widownia podchodzi do nich.) Widownia: Rolady dwie, mamy robić co chcę! Uuu uuu! Rolady dwie, mamy robić co chcę! Uuu uuu! ... Dundersztyc: Mój wynalazek działa! Tak! To działa! Major Monogram: O nie, Agencie P! To wsiąknęło w ich głowy. Musimy to wysiąknąć jakimś lepszym utworem! Ale jakim? Agencie P! Agencie P! To nie pora na zabawę w Tarzana! (Pepe odsłonił kurtynę, za którą na scenie stoi zespół FKF.) Ach, rozumiem! Dundersztyc: Hhh, nie! Tylko nie klip numer jeden wybrany większością głosów! Rozszerzona wersja lepsza niż oryginał. Tylko nie to! Fineasz: Szanowni państwo, Ferbetki! Fineasz i Ferb śpiewają dla was! (piosenka "Gitchee Gitchee Goo") Fineasz: Bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki i Fretka: - tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał, mał, mał Ferbetki i Fretka: - moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki i Fretka: - nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Fineasz: Gdy dziewczyna moja mówi dziwacznie, uczucia chce wyrazić swe I kiedy już rozmowa się zacznie, to brzmi to tak, że nie połapię się! Ferbetki: Uuu! Fineasz: Relacja to nietypowa, czasami wolałbym rozmawiać wprost, ale kiedy słyszę słodkie słowa, (Ferbetki i Fretka: Słowa!) Fineasz: Budujemy z uczucia most! I brzmi to wtedy tak: Bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki i Fretka: - tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał mał mał Ferbetki i Fretka: - moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki i Fretka: - nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Fineasz: Nie potrzeba więcej słów! (Fretka: Żadnych więcej słów!) Śmiało naszą gadkę mów! (Fretka: Naszą gadkę mów) I teraz pewnie już wiesz, (Ferbetki: I teraz już wiesz...) Że ci odpowiem: "gitchee ciebie też"! Fretka: "Gitchee gitchee ciebie też"! Fineasz: "Gitchee gitchee ciebie też"! Ferbetki: "Gitchee gitchee ciebie też"! Fineasz: Nie trzeba nic tłumaczyć! Fineasz: Bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki i Fretka: - tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał, mał, mał Ferbetki i Fretka: - moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki i Fretka: - nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Fineasz: Raz jeszcze: Bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki i Fretka: - tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał, mał, mał Ferbetki i Fretka: - moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki i Fretka: - nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Gitchee gitchee goo to znaczy, że kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham.. (Ferb: Kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham...) Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! (Dundersztyc jest zamknięty w klatce.) Major Monogram: Dobra robota Agencie P! Powstrzymałeś Dundersztyca, uratowałeś nasze miasto i ocaliłeś nasz dzisiejszy program. To tyle! Dzięki, że byliście z nami! Do zobaczenia! Dundersztyc, pożegnaj się. Dundersztyc: Wiesz, ja kiedyś wyjdę z tej klatki, ale ty już na zawsze zostaniesz Francisem. Napisy końcowe (piosenka "Wiewióry w gaciach") Raper 1: Chcesz to mogę ci lekcji parę dać! Fretka: Wiewióry! Wiewióry! Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry jak my! Raper 1/2: Chcesz to mogę ci lekcji parę dać, to trzeba znać...! Trzeba się położyć żeby móc wstać! Śpiewacy w tle: Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry jak my! Wsadź sobie w gacie wiewióry jak my! Raper 1: Gdy kieszenie masz puste, weź stówki trzy! Fretka: Wiewióry! Wiewióry! Raper 2: Jeśli łysy masz łeb, włosy sobie wszczep! Raper 2: Jeśli z misiem walczysz, to będzie bolało!! Raper 1: Gdy balkonik masz, to w tenisa grasz! Zamiast zrzędzić i pod ścianą stać, Raper 1/2: to wiewióry sobie wsadź! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2